Missing
by Siren6
Summary: Reyna and Tara run from their abusive mother, only to meet Elisa and the clan. ENJOY!


Missing By Siren  
  
Hey guys! Well, this is my Gargoyles fic. It's about a girl named Reyna and her sister Tara. After running from their abusive mother, they go to live with their aunt Rebecca. Reyna hasn't seen her father for two years, and thinks him to be dead. But really, he joined the Quarrymen. I don't own anyone except Reyna and her family. I also don't own 'Missing' by Evanescence.  
"Stupid Bitch!"  
  
Reyna's head snapped to the right as her mother's fist connected with her jaw. "Reyna!" She shook the dizziness away at the sound of her sister's voice. She had to stay awake, for Tara's sake. She saw her mother aiming for another punch, and quickly grabbed her wrist and twisted it. Her mother cried out as it snapped, breaking the bone.  
  
She twisted her mother's arm around her back, and held her tightly. "Tara, pack your things. We're leaving," she ordered softly. Tara nodded and ran into her room. Meanwhile, her mother struggled in a drunken rage. "You stupid bitch! I wish you were never born! You made him go away! You took him away from me!"  
  
"You're drunk," she stated gently. Her mother let out a strangled cry and tore from her grasp. Turning around, she punched Reyna in the stomach, knocking the breath from her lungs. She stumbled backwards until she hit the wall. Spots danced in front of her eyes and she struggled to stay conscious.  
  
"You're worthless! You're nothing!"  
  
Reyna pushed herself up, and pressed a hand to her sore stomach. "You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying," she argued. Her mother staggered toward her, fists clenched tightly.  
  
"Of course I know what I'm saying. You're a worthless bitch, just like your sister!"  
  
That did it. Something inside Reyna snapped, and she struck her mother across the face, hard. Her mother fell backwards into a drunken heap. "Never talk about her that way ever again!" she yelled. Fighting for control, she yelled out "Tara are you ready yet?" Her younger sister's head peeked out from her room and nodded.  
  
She stepped out holding two backpacks and two jackets. Reyna took the packs and slung them over her shoulder. "Put your jacket on. We're going to aunt Becca's." Tara's eyes brightened. "Really?" Reyna nodded. "Really."  
  
Tara quickly zipped up her jacket and walked outside. Putting her jacket on, she glanced down at her mother. Much to her disgust, a feeling of pity rose in her. She hadn't always been like this. There was once a time when she was a good, sober mother. But after her father left, she became the drunken monster she is today.  
  
'I know I should say something like, 'goodbye' or 'take care', but we both know you never will.' Kneeling next to her, she planted a soft kiss on her cheek. Putting on her jacket, she picked up the packs and headed out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had been walking for a little over an hour now. Few words passed between the sisters as they traveled. Reyna's body tensed as something wet landed on her face. She glanced up into the night sky and saw that it was starting to rain. 'Great. Just friggin' great.'  
  
Looking at her sister, she saw her shiver a bit. Her eyes softened, and she took her sister's hand. She pulled her to her gently, and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Hold on kiddo. We'll be at aunt Becca's soon. Than you can have pancakes and soda. And all that good stuff."  
  
Tara didn't reply. They finally made it to their destination and quickly walked onto the porch. Reyna knocked on the door impatiently, still holding her sister's hand.  
  
"Who is it?" her aunt's voice ran from inside.  
  
"Reyna and Tara," she answered.  
  
The door opened, revealing a very tired and shocked Becca. She looked at them with wide eyes and quickly opened the door. "Come in! Get out of the rain!" They stepped inside, and Becca closed the door behind them.  
  
"What are you kids doing here so late?" Tara's face fell, and Reyna squeezed her shoulder. "I'll talk to you about it later," she answered. Becca took the hint and nodded. Kneeling in front of Tara, she smiled softly. "Hey there Tara. Why don't we get you some dry clothes, and than you can tell me about school."  
  
Tara nodded and followed Becca into the bedroom. Once they were out of sight, Reyna walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her. She flicked on the light, and began the task of bandaging her wounds.  
  
She began with her jacket. She unzipped it and peeled it off, wincing as it pulled at the dry blood. Once her jacket was off, she removed her boots. She opened the medicine cabinet and took out the anti-bacterial cream and bandages. Taking out a rubber band, she pulled her hair into a messy bun.  
  
Turning on the water, she washed the dirt and blood away from her face. Looking up at her reflection, she sighed. Her face was deathly pale, mostly from the cold. Her light blue eyes were empty as usual. Her dark hair was greasy and tangled, and her lips were dry.  
  
Please please forgive me  
  
But I won't be home again  
  
Maybe someday you'll have woke up  
  
And barely conscious you'll say to no one  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
A bruise was forming around a cut on her cheek where her mother had struck her. The blood was dry, but it still throbbed painfully. Glancing at the rest of her body, she realized that was the least of her worries. Her collarbone was bruising nicely, along with her lower back and abdomen.  
  
Lifting the hem of her tank top, she saw the ugly bruises darkening. 'Might be some internal bleeding.' Releasing the hem of her shirt, she let it cover the wounds. Turning around, she looked at her back. A deep gash started at her shoulder blade and ended at the middle of her back.  
  
'That might require a few stitches.' Her mother had really lost it this time. She had taken one of her precious wine bottles, broke it, and cut her with it. It was amazing how liquor could change a person.  
  
You won't cry for my absence I know  
  
You forgot me long ago  
  
Am I that unimportant?  
  
Am I that insignificant?  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
Letting the sink fill with water, she picked up a washcloth and wet it. Biting her lip, she began to clean the various cuts and abrasions. When she came to the gash on her back, she let out a whimper.  
  
"Reyna?"  
  
She stopped her task, and glanced at the door. "Yeah?"  
  
"Tara's sleeping. Do you need help?"  
  
Sighing, she unlocked the door and opened it. Becca took one look at her, and nearly burst into tears. "I'm so sorry honey. I knew I should have had your mother arrested. After we clean you up, we're going to the police."  
  
Reyna nodded, in no mood to argue. She sat down on the edge of the tub, and Becca gathered the bandages and washcloth. Taking a bowl, she filled it with water. Dabbing the wounds gently, she saw Reyna's muscles tense. Soon the bowl was filled with crimson water, and the washcloth was dripping with her blood.  
  
"All done," she announced as she applied the last bandage. Reyna didn't say anything, and stood up. "Get your jacket. We're going to the police station." She did as she was told, and walked out to Becca's car.  
  
Even though I'd be sacrificed  
  
You won't try for me, not now  
  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
  
I'm all alone  
  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
They were silent during the ride. Once they arrived at the precinct, they walked inside. It was busy that night, with various criminals being interrogated. They walked over to a desk, and a cop looked up.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked. Becca nodded. "Yes, my niece was abused terribly by her mother." The cop's eyes softened and he threw a sympathetic glance at Reyna. "I'll need her address, along with the victim's account of what happened." Becca nodded. "Of course."  
  
Please please forgive me  
  
But I won't be home again  
  
I know what you do to yourself  
  
Shudder deep and cry out  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
Reyna was seated in an empty room, waiting for a detective to come in. Sure enough, a woman and a man entered the room and sat down across from her. The woman smiled. "Hello Reyna. I'm detective Maza, and this is detective Bluestone. Can you tell us what happened?"  
  
Reyna nodded. "It's simple. My mom is an alcoholic and she beat the shit out of me." The woman cringed, but nodded. "So I've heard. Can you give us a more detailed account?"  
  
Reyna closed her eyes. "I was sitting in my room, doing my homework. My mom came home from a day of drinking, and she was in one of her rages. I heard my younger sister yelling downstairs. So I went to check it out. When I got there, my mom was yelling at her, calling her a 'worthless piece of shit'."  
  
Matt studied the girl was sad eyes. "So I stepped in, and reminded her that she was drunk and didn't mean it. To prove me wrong, my mom broke a wine bottle and hit me with it. When I got the weapon away from her, she resorted to hand to hand."  
  
She touched her cheek and smiled bitterly. "For a drunk woman she had good accuracy. So I told my sister to pack her stuff, hit my mom back, and left. I took my sister to my aunt Becca's house, and the rest you know."  
  
Elisa took notes, and looked up at her with soft eyes. "Has she done this before?" Reyna smirked. "Would you like to see the scars, detective?" Matt cleared his throat and stood up. "We'll need to take pictures of the abrasions, and you might need to be taken to a hospital."  
  
Reyna nodded. "Sure." Elisa sighed, and looked at her from across the table. "Where is your father?" She shrugged. "Beats me. He just left one day."  
  
And if I bleed I'll bleed  
  
Knowing you don't care  
  
And if I sleep just to dream of you  
  
And wake without you there  
  
Isn't something missing?  
  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
Reyna stood in front of a white wall, shirtless. A man started taking Polaroid's of her injuries for evidence, wincing every so often at the sight of them. Her face remained emotionless the whole time, her eyes empty.  
  
Elisa sighed outside the building. She sent a squad car to pick up the mother, and had other officers search for the girl's father. Hearing someone stand next to her in the shadows, she smiled. "Hey big guy," she greeted.  
  
"You look troubled," Goliath said softly.  
  
Elisa nodded. "I just got a new case. Physical abuse. The girl's seventeen, currently living with her aunt. You should see the injuries on her. It's shocking that she's still conscious."  
  
Goliath frowned and peered into the window of her office. A young girl was sitting at a table, her face wiped clean of emotion. She had long, dark hair that was loose and draped over her shoulders. Her face was pale, and bruised. He could only imagine how the rest of her body faired.  
  
"What about her father?" Elisa shrugged. "He deserted her and her sister." Goliath sighed and shook his head. "It's shocking what humans can do to one another." She nodded. "You've got that right." Looking back at the girl, she frowned.  
  
"I'm worried about her, Goliath. I've checked out her records. She's a smart kid, gets all A's in school. She could have a real future someday, but she looks so...hopeless. Do you think you or one of the guys could look after her tonight? I'm afraid she might try something."  
  
Goliath nodded. "Of course."  
  
Even though I'd be sacrificed  
  
You won't try for me not now  
  
Though I'd die to know you loved me  
  
I'm all alone  
  
Isn't someone missing me?  
  
2 Be Continued 


End file.
